A Wish
by Marie Weasley Horan
Summary: Aferrada a su varita, peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ella recordó que alguna vez le preguntaron que deseo pidiera, de poder tener uno. En ese momento, ese deseo era estar junto a Fred Weasley…


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a nuestra amada reina **_J.K. Rowling_**. Solo hay un personaje aquí que no es de su autoría, y tampoco de la mía aunque así parezca. **Me gustaría que ustedes se sintieran la chica de mi historia aunque tenga un nombre, porque yo lo fui, quiero decir, soñé esto hace poco y desperté muy asustada, sudando y triste, como si de verdad hubiese sucedido. Y bueno, espero que lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber, si gustan.**

* * *

**A Wish**

_Esto es escrito en honor a Fred Weasley. Podrá sonar tonto, pero como lectora y amante de la saga HP jamás de los jamases superare su muerte. Nunca._

* * *

• **ϟ •**

Miranda Underwood, una chica de piel bronceada, cabello castaño largo y rizado y de ojos color chocolate miraba hacia afuera por una de las ventanas de la gran casa. A su lado estaba Fred Weasley, bromeando como siempre con George Weasley, Lee Jordan y Ginny Weasley para calmar la tensión del momento. De alguna manera, sabían que el momento de darle batalla al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se acercaba.

— ¡Niños malcriados! ¿Podrían callarse y mostrar un poco de respeto? ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que vinieron a inundar mi casa!— les dijo una furiosa Muriel, mirándolos con el seño fruncido para después irse al piso de arriba.

—Ni con la guerra encima deja de ser tan gruñona— replico Ginny. —Bueno, ire por algo de tomar, ¿alguien quiere algo?— pregunto con amabilidad. Los tres chicos dijeron que no. — ¿Y tu?— le pregunto a la muchacha, que dejo de ver la ventana para contestarle que no y gracias.

Ginny se fue a la cocina y George y Lee a arreglar un próximo programa de Potterwatch. Sintió como Fred se sentó a su lado y sonrio.

— ¿En que piensas, Miranda?— le pregunto, y ella lo miro.

—En todo, y en nada. Estoy… preocupada— dijo, y tembló ligeramente. Fred le tomo el brazo acariciándola para tranquilizarla.

—No deberías estarlo, se que saldremos victoriosos— dijo el con tono seguro, aunque sabia que no era exactamente eso a lo que se refería la muchacha. —Realmente creo que no recordaran eso, una mas negándose a estar en sus filas no es gran cosa, son tan ególatras que no les afecto…

Miranda lo miro al escucharlo y le sonrio. Adoraba cuando trataba de tranquilizarla, pero hoy no serviría. El año pasado, después de un año de haber salido de Hogwarts fue secuestrada por unos mortifagos. Sabrá Merlín de donde, se había enterado de que era una de las mejores brujas de su curso y que Alastor Moody pretendía que se convirtiera en auror en un año, y no los tres estimados, por sus calificaciones y las cualidades que había mostrado.

Entonces, debido a esto Voldemort había considerado que ella será una buena espía-aunque fuera mestiza-, debido a lo cerca que estaba de la orden y del Ministerio, y también confiando en que como había pertenecido a la casa Slytherin en sus estancia en Hogwarts ella se prestaría a tal cosa. Pero Miranda no lo hizo. Y por ello recibió una larga sesión de tortura y no solamente mágica, si no también física.

Aunque no duro ni un día con ellos, porque toda la orden fue a rescatarla cuando Voldemort se había ido de ahí, lo cual fue bueno porque si no hubiese sido peor la pelea.

—Espero que tengas razón, ojala lo hallan olvidado. Y también espero que Bellatrix Lestrange olvide que casi la tiro de su escoba en la batalla de los 7 Potters— añadió ella con una risita nerviosa. Sabía por Harry que esa bruja podría llegar a ser muy sádica.

Fred estuvo apunto de decirle algo para tranquilizarla de nuevo, pero Ginny irrumpió en la habitación bastante agitada.

— ¡L-los galeones, se han activado!— grito, agitando la mano donde tenia el galeón falso que usaban cuando estuvieron en el ED.

— ¿Qué?— musitaron Fred y Miranda, sacando los suyos de su ropa y viendo lo que decían: Harry estaba en Hogwarts junto a Neville y los demás.

De repente entraron George y Lee corriendo sosteniendo también sus monedas y todos rieron felices.

— ¡Vallamos rápido a Hogsmeade, ya!— musito Ginny con emoción, y todos asintieron. Corrieron rápido al patio, donde era que podían aparecer y desaparecer y se dirigieron a _Cabeza de Puerco, _porque era donde era seguro aparecerse.

Al recibirlos, Aberthford Dumbledore hizo muecas de molestia y murmuraba cosas como que la taberna parecía estación de trenes, pero al final los guio a donde estaba el pasadizo.

Cuando llegaron a la que debía ser la Sala de los Menesteres, casi todos los de la orden estaban ahí; incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Rápidamente todos empezaron a querer ayudar a Harry a pelear contra Voldemort, y aunque el se negaba se vio convencido de que si necesitaba ayuda. Explico algo de un objeto que se encontraba ahí mismo en Hogwarts, que seria capaz de derrocar a Voldemort de ser destruido.

Pregunto por algo antiguo, de valor para la escuela y se encontraron con que probablemente se tratara de la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw.

Harry y Luna Lovegood fueron en busca de esta, mientras todos los restantes en la Sala de Menesteres planeaban como enfrentarse a Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

A Miranda ya se le habían olvidado sus preocupaciones debido a la adrenalina momentánea que presentaba de pelear junto a sus compañeros para defender todo aquello que querían.

Pasados unos treinta minutos, y después de que Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, los Señores Weasley, Bill y Fleur, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson y Alicia Spinnet llegaran, Harry y Luna volvieron a la habitación, diciendo que todo estaba apunto de comenzar.

Antes de irse, la señora y el señor Weasley discutieron con Ginny ya que ella quería pelear, pero era menor de edad y era bastante arriesgado.

— ¡Eres menor de edad!— le replico Molly a Ginny, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón— No te permitiré que te quedes a pelear! Los chicos, si, ¡pero tu iras a casa!

— ¡No quiero, y no me ire, también quiero pelear!— contraatacaba la pelirroja, soltándose del agarre de su madre. —Pertenezco al ejército de Dumbledore.

— ¡Una pandilla de adolescentes es lo que son!— vocifero la señora Weasley.

— ¡Una pandilla de adolescentes que se han enfrentado a el cuando nadie se atrevió a hacerlo!— grito ahora Fred, ganándose una mirada rabiosa de su madre.

— ¡Tiene 16 años, no es lo bastante mayor! ¿En que estaban pensando cuando la trajeron con ustedes?— pregunto la mujer, mirando a Fred, George e inconscientemente, a Miranda, quienes se mostraron algo avergonzados porque había sido una irresponsabilidad traer a Ginny sin pensarlo antes.

Después de seguir peleando por esa situación, Ginny decidió irse a casa, pero cuando de disponía a regresar por el túnel, de este cayo estrepitosamente Percy Weasley, quien les pidió perdón a sus padres y hermanos en un momento bastante incomodo, aunque sentimental, en medio del cual la Weasley mas pequeña trataba de escaparse a la pelea.

Siendo reprendida por ello, regreso aunque se llego a un acuerdo que decía que se quedaría en la Sala de los Menesteres sin salir a pelear, lo que acepto a regañadientes sabiendo que seria lo único que podría conseguir.

Entonces, fue cuando todos los demás se dirigieron al Gran Comedor para prepararse y pelear. Al ir subiendo las escaleras, Fred tomo la mano de Miranda apretándola y sonriéndole.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto el, mirándola con un poco preocupación.

—Si, estoy bien— Miranda le sonrio de vuelta y apretó su mano también. Esperaba que realmente todo saliera bien…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Bueno, esto seria originalmente un One-Shot, pero creo que saldría bastante largo así que lo dividiré en capítulos convirtiéndolo en un mini-fic. Espero que este les halla gustado este pequeño capitulo, y me lo hagan saber en un review. Toda clase de críticas, puntos de vista y Crucios son bienvenidos. No sean tímidos :)

**PD.**_- El capitulo 2 lo estaré subiendo mañana sin falta._

**ϟ****M**arie**W**easley**H.**


End file.
